Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus detecting a beat, and providing feedback corresponding to the detected beat, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and spread. Various types of display apparatuses such as a television (TV), a portable phone, a personal computer (PC), a laptop PC, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) have been widely used in most houses. The technology for various electronic products may be used in various electronic musical instruments, and demands for such electronic musical instruments have been increased.
For example, electronic drums among the electronic musical instruments may include pads to which piezoelectric sensors are attached, and may reproduce sound by converting impacts, vibrations, and pressure transferred from the sensors into electric signals. Electronic drum sticks may include a light emitting diode (LED) and a sensor, and may reproduce percussive sound while the LED flickers in response to a tip portion thereof being beaten to a surface.
That is, the electronic musical instruments in the related art utilize the piezoelectric sensors to implement the percussion instrument, and are fabricated to respond to the impact and vibration in response to the percussion instrument being beaten using the stick. The piezoelectric sensor is more expensive than an acceleration sensor, and responds to even a micro vibration amount. The technology using the piezoelectric sensor may be disadvantageous for separately applying to individual structures. That is, the structures commonly coupled in one may be difficult to receive various inputs.
The percussion instrument may be implemented with only acceleration sensors, but data for micro vibration may also be reflected between the acceleration sensors in the coupled structures, and thus it may be difficult to determine whether or not a pad portion is accurately beaten in signal processing.
Accordingly, various methods for accurately determining whether which pad is beaten in structures coupled in one and providing feedback for the determination result are proposed.